


Weather Wolves/ Klance

by WolfFalls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Coran is Allura (Voltron)'s Uncle, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Established Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gen, Human Allura (Voltron), Human Coran (Voltron), Human Haggar (Voltron), Human Shay (Voltron), Human Zarkon (Voltron), Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Iverson is an asshole, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Korean Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Has ADHD, Pansexual Allura (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Protective Shiro (Voltron), Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Mom Allura (Voltron), Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), Teacher Coran (Voltron), pinning Pidge | Katie Holt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-06 23:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15205643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfFalls/pseuds/WolfFalls
Summary: Au where everyone has 2 forms a human form and a wolf form. Each wolf has something they need to master.Sea wolves have the power of the sea (they have wings that can glide not fly)earth wolves have the power of the earthair wolves have the power of the airfire wolves have the power of firenatural wolves have the power of plantsWeather wolves have the power of the weather (they have big and powerful wingsbut they are all gone..................but are they?Lance is a weather wolf and can't tell anyone they were killed off a long time agoEveyone thinks that lance is a sea wolf. Is he no not at all he is a weather wolf but has to hid it. Lance moved from cuba to the usa and makes so new frends 1st grade. Now in high school he is sposto go into his wolf form in front of everone.





	1. Gym class with Iverson

**Author's Note:**

> keith a fire wolf  
> hunk a earth wolf  
> shiro a air wolf  
> shay a earth wolf  
> lance a "Sea wolf"  
> allura a air wolf  
> coran a mixed of earth and air  
> pidge a natural wolf  
> btw I can't spell for the life of me

Lance woke up in his wolf form his nose up to his tail, his grey wings curled around him.

"Get up Lancelot!"

_Oh shit  
_

Lancelot was his full name Lancelot Clima (Weather in spinach(google translate)) McClain

His body working in by it's self well he thought about seeing his freands and he was in HIGH SCHOOL. He got into his human form. Triped over his pants well trying to get them on.

"Lance! the bus is going to be here in 15 mins and food is getting cold!"

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The morning whet by in a blur he got on the bus at the last second with everything thank god. He plombed down next to keith. "Keeeef!" He yelled and ramped his long arms around him his eyes just rolled

"good morning to you lance" I unrampered my arms and pulled out my phone and clicked the group chat Voltron

Lance: Good morning

pidge: it's not a good morning untell I have my coffee

Keith: hunk did you bring cookies?

Hunk: Yup

Keith: YES!!!  
lance: YES!!!!!!!!

Pidge: YES!!!!!  
Shiro: I would kiss you hunk if you didn't have shay

Shay: He is mine

Hunk: Yes I'm  shays

lance: oh We are at school

shay: "we" who is we?

Lance: keith and I we go on the bus together

shay: ahh okay.

Lance slid his phone in his pocket. Keith got up. Lance being in the idle had to go soooo he ran into the bus door.

 

*Time skip to gym class*

Everyone had the same gym time.

Iversons voice boomed at the class of freshman

"WE ARE GOING TO BE DOING WOLF EXERCISES" he to a big breath and yelled again "SO GET INTO YOUR WOLF FORMS"

_FUCK no no no no no no no no no no NO_

Keith who was next to him changed into his fire wolf form. His fur reddish oragenish color with what looks like coals at his feet. Soon he was the only one not in his wolf form.

"LANCELOT! WHY ARE YOU NOT IN YOUR WOLF FORM?!" Iverson yelled at him.

Iverson started to walk over

no no no no no no no no no no no no

"I feel sick" He said before he could stop himself.

Iverson walked over to him and yelled in his face "DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CARE?"

"no"

"THEN GO INTO YOUR WOLF FORM NOW!!"

"No I will not" his voice was weak.

Before I could do anything iverson kicked me in the stomick. I flew a few feet befor landing on my side everything went black for about 5 minutes. Iverson transformed and pick him up by the collar. Lance woke up in iversons mouth and he go into his wolf form his grey fur came out before he could do anything iverson put him down and growled. He toke a few steps back from iverson before ruining and ran to the school cliff his wings right by him.

"Lance what are you?" keith ran behind me "I thought you were a sea wolf but you are grey?"

"Leave!" I yelled before running of the cliff my wing snapping open and I flew over the city.

I could here keith yelling behind me.


	2. Lance's family on Mount Weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance runs from his friends back to his family. Then they all run for Weather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter :)

Lance flew to home. His body was just under the clouds. I Hear everyone yelling.

"THERE IS A WOLF IN THE SKY!"

As I go over the city tears go down my face.

_I need to go home now FLY FASTER wait I can just walk_

His body getting ready tucking in his wings. He dropped to the ground.

The world going by him. His wings popped out stopping him from chasing into the ground. He landed a few blocked from his home people were all around recording this. I walked into an ally way.

*time skip*

Everyone was packing.

*time skip*

I woke up to my everyone in there wolf forms talking in ancient wolfish. "Son we are going do you what to say goodbye to your friends?" his fathers voice was powerful but sweet. "Yes father" he made his way to hunks house. He knocked on the door. Hunk's mother opened the door to see lance and 7 other wolves with large wings outside. "Ummm what do you what?" "Can I see Hunk" She took a step back and called out "Hunk! Lance is here!".

Hunk walked over to the door seeing lance and the wolves. "Umm yes lance"

"Goodbye Hunk" He opened up for a hug.

"What do you mean? lance?!" hunk took the hug.

After lance explained that he was moving hunk broke down in tears.

"Lance it is time to move onto the next house" mama called out.

"Goodbye hunk you are a good friend"

lance backed up forming into his wolf form.

I flapped my wings and my family and I went to the next house.

Pidge's house

He just when into the window.

Pidge almost kicked him.

"Goodbye pidge see you probably never"

I quickly hugged he.She put something on my back it was tracking me.

"Bye pidgen"

I fly out of the window before she could say anything.

Allura's house

I flew down right next to her door. I quickly knock allura, keith, and shiro opened the door up.

"Goodbye"

Keith ran at me tackling me to the ground.

I whisper "mount weather that is were we are going bring the others."

They both got up. I placed my hand on Keith's face making him look into my eyes and saying "goodbye keith, allura, and shiro"

I waved before walking out to my family forming and then up in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try to update every week


End file.
